


Sacrifice

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archdemon - Freeform, Death, Fort Drakon, M/M, Origins Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran Arainai mourns the loss of his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Theron had lied. He had promised that he would return from Fort Drakon, that he would slay the Archdemon and be back in time to celebrate with a glass of fine Antivan brandy.

 

_He had lied._

 

Zevran sat in the tent that’d been provided for him. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t eat. All he could do was stare at the entrance to his meager quarters, the fabric whipping in the wind. The stench of smoke, blood, and death filled the air. Wails could be heard from a distance; mothers, wives, sisters finding their dead.

 

His friends had returned from the top of the Fort, weary and bloodied. Alistair, the future king of Ferelden, was injured, having taken a bad hit from the dragon. Wynne was exhausted, her pale face looking even more ghostly than normal. Sten, the powerful Qunari, was the only one who looked as if he hadn’t been in a battle. Only there was something in his arms…

 

The first tear fell. Zevran didn’t even notice. His heart ached. He wished to die. There was not a thing that could be done to relieve the pain he felt. The Archdemon lay slain, a sword protruded from the amethyst dragon’s skull. Thedas was safe from the Blight.

 

But at the cost of the man he loved. Theron Mahariel lay prone on a table within the camp, on display for those who wished to see the Hero of Ferelden, a name given to his love by the new King and Queen.

 

Theron was a hero, there was no question about that, but Zevran didn’t care for him being a hero. He didn’t care that the Blight was over. He only cared that he was alone, _again_.

 

Rinna’s death had not hurt this much. In fact, _nothing_ had hurt this much.

  
His eyes registered a movement at the front of the tent. His heart picked up speed, a blind hope energizing him. When he saw the familiar red-haired bob of his companion, Zevran’s gaze dropped away, the pain returning anew. Leliana didn’t speak, didn’t offer condolences. She sat beside him and took his hand, the only comfort she could offer for their fallen friend.


End file.
